Waking Up
by JennGrienn
Summary: Blaine has lived in the darkness until he met Kurt. Will it be enough to take Blaine to the light?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you like it! I'm sorry for my English errors, English isn't my first language.

And don't forget: I don't own anything, Fox does.

* * *

Life isn't easy as Blaine thought. Although it can get you to the clouds, it also can get you to the ground.

Going to school and being bullied became something common in his daily routine. He tried to fight against it, but he just gave up, just lost his strength. Actually, the bully was in such a level that Blaine didn't matter anymore, he just took it.

Blaine was a good guy. He was in his senior year and he had gotten into Glee Club. His grades were great when he was a junior and he had some good friends. His life was perfect, well; at least it was people's thoughts.

But sometimes problems just can go into your mind and change you. Now, Blaine isn't that adorable boy anymore, he's just passing through his existence, leaving his life behind.

XXXXX-XXXXX

Another week and Blaine just goes for it. In the walk to class, he just keeps walking, not knowing what is gonna happen.

Coming into the class room, he goes to his seat in the background, alone. But this time he won't seat alone, because there is someone there.

He seats and doesn't look at the beautiful boy close to him. He won't talk to him, _he wouldn't like me anyway._

"Hi." A smooth voice echoed in Blaine's ears.

"Hi." Blaine doesn't look to him, but stays still.

"My name is Kurt. What is yours?"

"Blaine." Then finally he gives up and looks to Kurt.

_Wow, he's gorgeous. _His hair is so put together; his skin is pale and seems smooth, like porcelain. But nothing was compared to his eyes; Blaine had never seen such beautiful eyes as his. Its color was indefinable: it was kind of green or blue and there was a bit of hazel. No, Blaine has already seen this: his eyes were like the ocean being lit by the sun rays.

They looked at each other until it was weird. The Math Class started and the conversation was over.

Mr. Gail, the math teacher, had a surprise for the class that day.

"Ok class, as we are starting the year, I will change this a bit."

_Here we go. Blaine thought._

"As everybody has a partner, this year, I will choose pairs to do the projects. So, the person that is seated by your side will be your partner for the rest of the year."

Blaine just was just confused at all. He just met Kurt and now he will be attached to him for the rest of the year. Although it seems like a bad situation, Blaine doesn't think like that.

Seeing Blaine thinking so much made Kurt scared. _He really didn't like me._

"Do you wanna change of partner?" Kurt asked, taking Blaine away of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Do you wanna change of partner?" Kurt asked again.

"Why would you think that?" Blaine was seriously surprised; he thought that Kurt wouldn't like to be his partner.

"You were thinking hard about it; maybe you don't want to be a partner of someone you just met."

"Sorry if you got this impression, it wasn't my intention. I just- I've never had a partner in project like this."

It surprised Kurt. _How so? He's a senior._

"How so?!"

"I have always made my projects alone in all classes. No one likes to do anything with me, so I'm just surprised."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Although no one wanted to do it with you, you can be sure that I'm glad you're my partner." Kurt blushed.

"Thank you Kurt. I am as well." Blaine said smiling. It was the first time he smiled in months.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?"

Now was time to Kurt be surprised. "I would love to."

And as the bell rang, they went to the refectory, together.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I hope everyone like it! And I'm sorry for my misspellings. English isn't my first language.

Thanks for reading!

Days passed and both Blaine and Kurt became closer of each other. Although the subjects were only about school, they always had something to talk about.

But as time has passed by, Kurt became more curious about Blaine's life. There was a mystery that involved his life which it couldn't pass unnoticed.

All this led to a day, when Kurt couldn't hide it anymore. They were doing some of their math project in the library.

"Why are you so quiet?" Kurt asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine didn't understand.

"You never talk about you; we just talk about school and projects. Am I your friend? Really?"

Wow, Blaine didn't expect it.

"Yes, of course you are. I'm sorry, I just- this is different for me. I have some friends, you already know them, but no one understands me as you do. It may be easy for other people, but for me it's a lot to take. I've never had someone who really liked to talk to me."

Kurt just let a "oh" escape of his mouth. He didn't expect it.

"And I know you want to be closer, but I just can't let you." Blaine said sadly.

"Why? Is there something really bad that I can't know? Tell me Blaine, I won't judge you, I'm your friend and not just in words, but in actions as well." Kurt wouldn't give up so easily.

"I can't because I don't want to lose you. You're my first real friend and I don't want to lose you. Please, don't make me say it." And then, Blaine started crying quietly.

"Hey, hey! Calm down Blaine, I don't want to force you. I just want to help you, it's true. You're a good person Blaine, but sometimes, only you can not see it." Kurt reached close of him.

"No, I'm not. I got bullied every day, my parents don't like me, and I'm starting to get low grades. I just-I'm nothing." Then Blaine started to cry.

"No you're not." Kurt came closer and hugged him. Kurt tried to show Blaine everything he felt by that hug.

"You're not Blaine. Although we know each other in a while, I already know that you are an amazing person with a huge heart with compassion. You may think that you are in darkness, but you're not. Not until I'm here to take you away from it."

Blaine just could look into those beautiful eyes of Kurt that was bathed with tears. He just couldn't believe that he found someone like him.

"What did I to deserve you?" Blaine asked a bit confused.

"You did nothing but exist. You deserve better, but as long as you have me, I will always be by your side."

"Thank you Kurt for everything. You're a good person, but most of all, you have a beautiful heart. And I'm glad that you're my friend."

And then Kurt realized.

_Friend._

"Yeah-yeah, you're my friend and I'm yours." Kurt hugged him one more time.

* * *

That night, Kurt went to bed a quite earlier. He just tried to understand what happened that day. From a simple question they had an intense moment of affection and support.

_What would it be his mystery?_

_Why would he be so distant?_

In the mid of his thoughts, he remembered something.

_"And I'm glad that you're my friend."_

Friend, Kurt just realized about it when he heard that. Everything he has said to Blaine before it wasn't just as friends. And sadly, it was just him that felt this way.

Kurt has never fallen in love and he doesn't know how it is. But now, he thinks he has some idea of it.

* * *

Kurt wasn't the only one who thought in that night. Blaine was too confused as well. No one ever has said such good words to him, not even his parents. He was in this darkness for such a long time, that things didn't matter anymore. But now, after Kurt's appearance, everything was different.

He felt quite happier these days. He spent almost every hour of every day with Kurt and he couldn't want any other way to spend his days.

But something was different in this situation. He feels this friendship isn't like the others he has or had, it is intense, true and real. When he isn't with Kurt, his life is just calm, quite and boring, but when he's with Kurt, everything change. He feels alive, loved, cared and like no one could hit him.

He felt love.

_Love? How so? I can't be in love with him, he would never want me._

But he was, he has fallen in love with Kurt Hummel, the only friend he has.

Yeah, he messed up everything.

Why?

Because his heart was louder than his brain.


End file.
